Left Behind
by faithful2kh
Summary: Kiara Blackwell: Outlaw, friend, enemy, wanted, missing. Abandoned and lost at a young age, she quits Fairy Tail to find her family; and she does, but not the way she wants. Will she lose herself in the pain of yesterday, or will she search for a light in tomorrow? Read to find out where she ends up and how she falls. (First fic!) Hiatus!
1. Birthday Horror

(Free POV)

September 28, X775

Kiara Blackwell sat with her best friends in the guild hall. "Hey guys! Wanna go wash the car-thing today?" She said, not realizing the plan her best friends had in store for Kingsley didn't even look up from the book she was reading, and Lilith Meratia held up one finger, giving Kiara no idea about today. Kiara tried to reach Kairi through twin telepathy. However, the whole twin telepathy thing had only worked when they looked for it, which helped majors on missions. Kiara, who had turned five today, thought about how lucky she was that Master Makarov let Kaitlynn take her children to the guild hall. Kiara got lost in thought until Avalon Euronia shouted,"NOW!"

Everyone in the guild sang Happy Birthday to Kiara and Kairi, since Kiara was only six minutes older than Kairi. Kiara giggled like her bubbly self, causing Kairi to giggle, and then Lilith, then the whole guild was laughing wildly within seconds. Suddenly, Kaitlynn, brought out a purple and blue rosed cake. Kiara pulled six candles for her and six for her sister out of the pack of candles . Her family had a tradition where you do an extra candle for good luck the next year of your life. What nobody knew, was that everything would change today.

Their dad brought out all the presents, which was difficult even for him, the greatest father so they had thought. Gray got them an ice cream maker, Erza got Kairi a purple, and Kiara got a blue jeweled cross necklace to match a red one she had. Lissana got her angel wing pillows, reflecting Kiara's powers and Natsu got them . As they opened the gifts from everyone, a switch turned inside of their dad. He ran out the guild hall without saying anything, pulling Kairi with him. When Kiara got to his present, everything stopped. Everyone mumbled and asked me what it was. All she replied was "It is some kind of an white and purple egg," giggling. Their mom knew exactly what it was. An Exceed egg from his travels.

Freed, a eight year old at the time, got so wound up on cake, not even Titan Form could slow him down. Kairi, however hyped up on sugar she was, stayed calm. Kiara, who hadn't awakened her potential yet, tried to use her magic to slow him down. However, she did sucseed in angering her mother and wearing herself out.

Kairi could tell without looking that her sister was tired and needed to go to sleep, so she sat with her sister until she had fallen asleep."Hey Momma? Sister is asleep. Do you mind taking us home for a while? I can bring her back when she wakes up." Kairi said, being kind for the day. Kaitlynn smiled and gave Kairi the key to her Fairy Hills room. "Room 231, okay? And remember, be back by five o'clock 'kay?" Kairi giggled. "Okay Mommy. I will be back at five. Save some cake for us to take home!"

Mirajane carried Kiara to Kaitlynn's room with Kairi walking silently behind her. "Miss Mira? I have a really bad feeling." Kiara mumbled, having been awakened from her sleeping state. "And you have seen the awful things that happen when I feel this job that Mommy took two weeks ago? She came back with a broken arm and six broken ribs. I told her not to go, did I not?" Mira nodded, sighing. "It took Wendy twenty minutes just to heal her!" Kairi said, recalling her mom upset and ready to sleep.

As Mirajane reached the building, Kairi brought out the key. "Apartment 231, Miss is my mom's apartment number." Kiara said, nodding off. Kairi tucked Kiara in the bottom bunk of the bed and got in the bunk above hers. Kairi stared at the pale blue ceiling where it met the lavender walls until she nodded off, making sure that she set her alarm clock to four thirty so she could be back at the Guild Hall before five.

••••••••••

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Th_e alarm clock we to off at exactly four thirty. Kairi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and shook her sister awake. "Kiara! Mommy said we had to be back by five! We need to get going Sister. Let's go!" Kairi said, dragging what she thought was her sister, but what was actually a practice dummy made of rubber. "AHHH! SISTER?" Kairi cried. She realized with a start that she had been fooled by her sister. "Why do you always win, Kiara Faith Blackwell?" asking with a sigh. A scream echoed through the air. It belonged to a young girl.

Running to the guild, Kairi started panicking. Reassured that it could be Cana, or Mirajane, or any of the other young girls in the guild, she summoned a hellhound to get her there. As she approached the guild, she was not prepared to hear or see what happened that day. She never would be. The whole guild was in chaos. Her mother was pleading with their daddy, who had her in the air by the neck. Gray snuck up behind her dad to startle him, but instead, Gray was pulled out of the way by Cana, who had gained the attention of the middle-aged man. Using Kiara as a sheild, he blocked all attacks pushing her in front of them. As he dropped her, she twisted and kicked him. The kick connected with his hand, which had not been her goal. Her mother covered her mouth and shook her head.

Kiara screamed in agony. It felt like someone was ripping her apart inside to out. As she writhed aroound, her mother pulled out a Gate Key. This was no ordinary Key. It was a Bronze Celestial Key, which had been worth millions of Jewels. Kiara and Kairi gasped. There ha never been a time when she was in such a dire situation that had made her mother pull out those keys. There were only five Spirits, and five Keys. "OPEN! GATE OF THE HUNTER, ORPHEUS!" She shouted, summoning her strongest spirit to rescue the girls and fight the father of the girls. "You hurt my girls... You will PAY!" she shouted, pulling another key. A silver key, Canus Minor, or as she knows the spirit, Queen. Queen got through the gate and hugged Kaitlynn. Queen intercepted the attack coming from her husband, which was aimed for Orpheus.

Queen turned around with white eyes. _My father uses Marionette Magic? _Kiara asked herself. Her father turned around and reached for a knife on his belt, but grabbed a whip instead. He lashed it out towards Kaitlynn. Her mother caught the whip by the edge. Little dark blue tendrils snaked up her arm that had the whip. He yanked her towards him and put his hands around her throught, cutting off her air supply. Her last words to her children were, "I am so sorry that I will have to leave you behind."


	2. Gone

faithful: There is a Black Butler reference which was very badly made. And I am so sorry about not updating sooner, I was grounded and failing, but guess who's going to be a freshman?

Kiara: I don't know, but you need to do the disclaimer. So, Faithful does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Both: Read, review, and enjoy!

(Kiara POV)

I sat at the bar with my sister and stared at the wooden countertop. The wooden doors opened with a loud BANG. A young girl, not much older than me stepped in. She had scarlet hair and white bandages over her right eye. She was beat up, bruised, and exhausted to the point where she looked like she could barely stand.I stood up and walked over to her. I slip my arm aroud her and support her weight. Kairi gets the notion and hooks up onto the other side. We take the girl up to Makarov's office. She was so beat up, we didn't even bother asking her name. Makarov did and gave us an order.

"Girls! I need you to go take Erza to Porlyusica and bring her here when she is healed."

"Yes sir!" We reply, running off, pulling Erza behind us. We take the magic vechicle under Makarov's permission, taking back roads to avoid traffic and hitting people and other cars and are at Porlyusica's cottage within the remaining hour. On the trip there, I slipped into the back with Erza while Kairi drove.

"So... What brought you to Fairy Tail?" I ask, not sure what to expect. She gave me her name, how she knows about Fairy Tail, and what happened to her. After she was done, I gave a slow nod and explained my story as well as Kairi's. I had expected us to get here in time to spare, but Porlyusica had been outside the cottage, waiting for us. "Miss Porylusica? Erza showed up at the guild, and Master Makarov sent us, since my mom isn't with us any more to heal the wounds." Kairi says, trying to keep the waver in her voice in check, but failing.

Porlyusica's stern gaze softened. "Bring her inside. I have not had Fairy Tail need me since your mother joined the Fairy Tail Guild. Kiara, explain to me what happened with this girl, then tell me what happened on your birthday." She said, gently. I saw Kairi nod and felt obliged to do the same, but could not bring myself to. Hot tears threatened to spill. I wiped my eyes using the excuse of pollen allergies.

After Erza got settled, Porlyusica started the healing. We left to get the ingredients for dinner, since we would invite Erza to stay with us until she could get her own place to stay at. We decided we would do a dinner with fettuchinni, grilled shrimp, and broccoli. We went home and started cooking. I laughed. "Hey sis, remember when Macao found out about us staying here alone? He threw a fit about it!" Kairi smiled. "Master Makarov went Titan on us, but you stepped up a-and summoned a demon with butterknives." I said, doubling over in laughter. "I am going to go get Erza. And Kai? Don't burn the water again by using your Overlord flames please." I giggle out, making my youger twin sister glare at me. "Don't remind me...Ugh!" She replied, shivering.

...

I went to go get Erza from the cottage, which I thankfully lived semi-close to Porlyusica. Momma always visited her to exchange tips and special foreign recipies, so she chose a place between the guild and Porlyusica's cottage. They were actually friends, and Porlyusica didn't mind us being in her cottage like she did others.

When I arrived, Erza was crying but smiling, and Porlyusica was franticaly looking through her feild guides, trying to find out something. I silently walked in and sat down. I saw what the issue was. Erza only had tears coming out of her left eye, but there seemed to be nothing wrrong with her other eye. She sniffed and mumbled, "Its okay." Porlyusica muttered something that we couldn't quite catch, so we walked outside.

"Are you ready, Erza? Master wants to talk to you. He wants to know the story about what happened at the Tower and what happened to Rob." I say with a gentle tone tinting my voice. "I will be there with you. Okay?" She nods in response. I smiled to her. "It will be okay. I promise." I mumble, half to myself, half to her.

...

After many tears shed and a long silence, I invited Erza to stay with us. She smiled kindly with a heart wrenching sadness in her eyes. She murmered a quiet, "Thank you" and sat in the front of the MV with me. It was silent for the first few moments, but soon a giggle escaped my lips. Erza gave me an odd look. I told her about the woman who dropped her bag upon seeing two five, six year olds sitting in the front of a Magic Vehicle. Erza sighed in disapproval but soon found herself looking back and giggling with me. We talked like any normal five and six year olds would do, but our topics were surprisingly odd. We talked about our family battles and the guilds we've heard about. So when we crashed into the side of Fairy Hills, we were reluctant to bring the MV to Fairy Tail. There wasn't damage, but Makarov wouldn't be happy about the crash.

...

After we sorted out the crash with Gramps, we went to my house to eat. We arrived fairly quickly and were both starving. I had the house key in my hand, but the door was open wide. I held up a finger telling Erza to wait a minute. I went in and looked around. Nothing was stolen, but Kairi had left a note on the counter. After reading the note through, I sunk to the floor. After waiting outside for a minute, Erza came inside with a shovel in hand. She almost swung when she saw me, but hesitated, for the split second that she placed that it was me. She crouched next to me on the kitchen floor, shooting me a questioning look. I handed her the note with my head resting on top of my knees.

The letter read:

Kia,

I left. You know that I have to find and kill Malax after what he did to our mom, and to _you._ I love you and want you to know that you are strong and beautiful and if anything went wrong, I trust that you can make it right. I love you so much. No mater what, I will live on in your heart and vice versa.

For Erza,

You know our stories, and we know yours, so now all our hearts are connected... in many more than one way. I just met you and already I have to leave, but know that we will always be together, even if we are physically apart. Hope to see you soon little red.

I love you all so much.

Kairi

(Erza POV)

Anger and sadness coursed throughout me. She left Kiara wallowing in sadness, and left without warning. This infuriated me, but at the same time, something clicked. I wouldn't know what exactly for a while, but I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. For Kiara's sake and my own.

We ate in silence and slipped into our rooms, me in Kiara's room and her in her sister's. I could hear her faintly crying, but was torn. I wasn't exactly great at comforting people because of my past, so I slept dreamlessly till the morning.

Kiara: Do you like putting me in pain?

Faithful: You are the me of Fairy Tail, or the me I would like to be on Earth.

Kiara: O_o

Erza:(sigh) Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!

A/N: I listened to the song So Far Gone by Thousand Foot Krutch while writing the letter forward and nearly cried. The song is really inspirational to this story right now.


End file.
